


I don’t know what’s real anymore.

by IronStark__3__7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Heavy Feels, Other, Sad, angst drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStark__3__7/pseuds/IronStark__3__7
Summary: End of Infinity War drabble I wrote awhile back.





	I don’t know what’s real anymore.

Before this. Before any of this; he thought he knew pain. He thought he knew the anguish and emotional torment. Loss and emptiness.

 

He thought he knew it all. Had truly felt it all.

 

If one event could transpire and in turn prove Tony Stark wrong of all he /thought/ he knew? This would be it.

 

❝ɪ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ.❞

 

It all happened so fast, the searing pain and the inability to breath was something he knew he could handle, but what came next; he would never be prepared for.

 

❝ɪᴍ sᴏʀʀʏ.❞

 

/ɴᴏ. ɴᴏ. ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪᴅ. ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪᴅ...

 

The shaking voice that barely registered in the mechanic's mind had his usually well-kept composure shattering instantly.

 

Barely a second passed after he placed the kid down in front of him and he was just gone. Turned into nothing.

 

/Gone/

 

Whatever remnants of what was once Peter Parker had been turned to ash, wiped out and taken by the wind. Ripped right out from under his fingertips. The kid that he tried to stop from coming here in the first place. The kid that he had devoted his time to protect and train. The kid that he had just officially named an avenger. Gone. /His kid/ Gone.

 

Moments pass and the only thing he recognizes are the breathless gasps leaving his trembling lips, the shaking hands he’s staring at don’t feel like his own.

 

This is all his fault...

‘ 


End file.
